Dreams and Fire
by hollystar299
Summary: SPOLIER ALERT! This story takes place after "The Last Hope." Proceed with caution. I'm not very good at summaries, but I try. Dreamkit is a young kitten on the brink of a new prophecey. However, her past is catching up to her, and she has to learn the ways of a new world she never knew exsisted. I only rated it T because of the violence and because I'm paranoid.
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**:

**Bramblestar**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**:

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Hollyleaf**-black she-cat with green eyes

**Lilyfur- **a dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedtail**- very pale ginger she-cat

**Amberclaw**-gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

**Dewfang**- gray tom with amber eyes

**Snowstrike**- white tom with amber eyes

**Queens**:

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the Horseplace (mother to Ravenkit, a sleek black she-cat with a white dash on chest, tail tip, and paws, and green eyes, and Stripekit, a dark gray she-cat with white stripes, and amber eyes)

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat (mother to Firekit, a ginger tom with green eyes, Sandkit, a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, Rosekit, a golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and Lizardkit, a gray tabby tom with amber eyes)

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Lightkit, a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, Tallkit, a long furred cream colored tom with gray eyes, and Sparkkit, a wiry brown she-cat with electric blue eyes)

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat  
**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan **

**Leader**:

**Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy**:

**Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors**:

**Oakfur**-small brown tom

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Toadfoot**-dark brown tom

**Applefur**-mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back

**Snowbird**-pure white she-cat

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot**-gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom

**Redwillow**-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose**-black she-cat

**Ferretclaw**-cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing**-ginger tom

**Queens**:

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**:

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail**-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan **

**Leader**:

**Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**:

**Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**:

**Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**:

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker**-light brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw** (light brown tom)

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat

**Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**-brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt**-brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Furzepaw** (gray-and-white she-cat)

**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Boulderpaw** (large pale gray tom)

**Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike**-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Furzetail**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderfang**-large pale gray tom

**Apprentices**:

**Brownpaw**-light brown tom

**Dapplepaw**-large pale yellow she-cat

**Leafpaw**- brown tabby she-cat

**Elders**:

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear**-tabby tom

**RiverClan **

**Leader**:

**Mistystar**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**:

**Reedwhisker**-black tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat  
**Apprentice, Willowshine** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors**:

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

**Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing**-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Beetlewhisker**-brown-and-white tabby tom

**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Hollowflight**- dark brown tabby tom

**Troutstream**- pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossyfoot**- brown and white she-cat

**Rushtail**- light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**:

**Scalepaw**-dark brown tabby tom

**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-cat

**Fuzzypaw**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Grasspaw**-brown-and-white she-cat

**Fourpaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Queens**:

**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**:

**Dapplenose**-mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom

**Cats Outside the Clans **

**Smoky**-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the Horseplace

**Floss**-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the Horseplace

**Dreamkit**- a calico she-cat with orange tabby patches, used to be a Twoleg

**Other Animals **

**Midnight**-a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea

**Twolegs**

**Mia- **a sixteen year old blonde girl, a Twoleg kit

**Ginger- **a five year old redhead girl, a Twoleg kit

**Cassie-** a fourteen year old brunette girl, a Twoleg kit

**Michael-** an eleven year old blonde boy, a Twoleg kit

**Lacey- **a twelve year old brunette girl, a Twoleg kit

**Dawn-** a seven year old blonde girl, a Twoleg kit

**Marci- **a twenty-two year old blonde woman, a Twoleg

**Dan**- a forty-three year old man, a Twoleg, Laura's father

**Heather**- a forty-one year old woman, a Twoleg, Laura's mother


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Mia stared at the horses running in the pasture. They were so calm, so impressive, that she didn't notice me sneak up behind her.

"Boo!" I yelled.

Mia gave a sudden start. "Laura! You scared me."

I giggled. "I noticed."

Mia was my oldest sister. She was the oldest of five, and I was second eldest. My twin, Cassie, and my only brother, Michael, came around the corner of Hare Hill Riding Stables. Michael was grinning sheepishly. He's eleven, number four. They were followed by my cousins, Lacey and Dawn. Ginger, my youngest sister, age five, came trotting along with them.

My cousins owned the riding stables, and the barn and house around it. Mia frowned.

"Great. Just what I wanted, everyone to disturb the peace." Mia thought she was the greatest, just because she was sixteen. Cassie, Lacey, Dawn, and I knew better, though.

"Oh, come on, Mia. You have to get used to all the people. Aw, hello, Floss. I'm so sorry Aunt Lisa took your little kittens away. They were so cute! Now their names are Gilligan, Snow, Blaze, and Monkey. I wish you could have had more days with them," Ginger was obsessed with my cousin's cats, Floss and Smokey. They used to have three, but Daisy disappeared shortly after Floss had her kittens. Ginger always worried that Gilligan, our cat, would never know his mother, Floss.

Lacey stamped her foot. "I can't wait another day to go sailing! What if we take the boat out to the old dock? Then we don't have to wait for Mom to get the sailing licenses all done.

"I want to go to the quarry, though," I said.

I heard a sighing sound. Mom had snuck around the barn and was listening to our conversation.

"Why don't you go sailing now? Then I'll take you to the quarry."

I frowned, but agreed. Soon enough, my cousins, my siblings, and I had pulled the old rowboat out of the attic of the barn, and had gotten stuck in the middle of the lake.

"Oh crap! Why did I let you talk me into coming?" Remmie, my oldest cousin said.

Cassie, Michael, and Dawn were fishing. I was suddenly uncomfortably hot, so I dove into the ice cold water.

"Laura! You could get hypothermia!" Ginger screamed.

"I'm fine, I think." I said, pulling myself onto the boat.

Mia grabbed an oar, and we finally moved off toward Littlepine Sailing Center.

By the time we got there, my teeth were chattering. My mother wrapped me in a blanket, and we drove quickly back home.

A few days later, we discovered that I had hypothermia, and a slight fever. Little did we know what would happen to me.

I sat in bed, too weak to move. Mom sat on the edge of my hospital bed.

Mia cursed. "I can't believe I let you dive in like that Laura! You could die! I don't want you to die."

Ginger started bawling. "You're gonna die, Laura! No! What will I do with all my flute books! I can't learn flute if you die!"

I felt so tired. It was only a matter of time, the doctor had said. She had told my mother that the hypothermia and fever had developed into a deadly sickness that they called Devil's Eye. The cold and heat, at the same time, caused my brain to shut down, and I was going to die.

I didn't want to die, but I was prepared. I knew that I would have died sooner or later. I kept thinking; _fourteen is just too short. Just too short._

"Don't worry, Ginger," I said, brushing her red hair out of her eyes. "Mommy taught me flute. You can learn it too. I want you to promise me something."

Ginger nodded her eyes full of tears.

"Promise me you won't let Aunt Lisa take any of Floss's kittens away again. If she does, take them yourself. And take care of Twisty, Gilligan, Fluff, and Turtle. Oh, and Phoenix too." I listed all the animals we owned. Twisty, Phoenix, and Fluff were our dogs, and Turtle was our bunny. Gilligan was a huge tabby cat, Floss and Smoky's son.

I closed my eyes. I think I slept for a while, because the next thing I knew, Mom and Dad were the only people in the room.

"Laura, we want to tell you something. And we want your help. I'm pregnant, Laura. We would like it if you could name the baby. It's going to be a girl." Mom said.

"Mom! That's fantastic! I can't believe it. Can we name the baby Lauren? I know it's close to my name, but that's the way I want it. Mom, Dad, please don't tell her about me until she's older. Don't let Mia or anyone else tell her either."

Mom nodded. Dad held back a sob. I closed my eyes again, the whole world went dark, and I felt my soul float away.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

My eyes flickered open. I felt the steady gaze of someone, or something. I was no longer in the hospital, but in a forest. My tail whipped back and forth. Wait a second… my tail? I was not human anymore, either. I turned to look at myself.

I was a kitten. A calico cat with orange tabby patches. I felt so natural in this place. Several scents flew at my nose. I seemed to have acquired all of the cat senses. I smelled a fat mouse eating a beechnut under the large oak tree in the front of me. I also smelled cats. Many cats with similar scents seemed to have passed by this way frequently. One scent was fresher than the rest.

"Hey! What are you doing on ThunderClan territory!" a dark tabby tom-cat had spotted me in my hiding spot in the undergrowth.

"I d-don't k-k-know. I-I-I thought I-I-I died, and t-t-then I" I spluttered.

An orange she-cat sprinted up to the tabby. "Bramblestar, don't be so tough. You don't know what this cat has been through. It isn't fair to just start accusing her. What's your name?"

I looked around. "My name is Dream." I had always wanted a cat named Dream for my own. Now it seemed like I was that cat.

"Well, Dream, how old are you? You don't look like you should be out of the nursery. Are you younger than six moons?" Bramblestar looked at me like I was dynamite.

"I think I'm five m-moons old," I said. I figured that moons meant months, and I would really have been 170 moons, but that seemed too old for a cat.

The orange cat purred. "You're the same age as Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits. Firekit, Sandkit, Rosekit, and Lizardkit are about to become apprentices. I'm Squirrelflight, by the way."

Bramblestar sighed. "Come on, you have to come to camp, I guess. We can't just leave a kit out in the forest by itself. You'll be Dreamkit, from now on, okay? We can let Cinderheart take care of you for now. You'll be an apprentice, soon enough."

Dreamkit. I tasted the name on my tongue. It was cute, in a weird way. I missed my family, but I knew that that life was gone. Squirrelflight padded next to me all the way to the camp. When we got there, I gasped. It was the quarry! I had only been there once in my life, but everything was the same. Except when I was here before, there weren't dozens of cats living there.

"Cinderheart!" Bramblestar yowled.

A golden tabby tom padded out of a crack in the quarry walls.

"Excuse me," I squeaked, "but do you know a place where horses and… no-furs live?"

The golden tabby replied, "You mean the Horseplace? Yes, why? We call them Twolegs. Do you know the cats that live there? Floss and Smoky?"

A long-furred cream she-cat padded out of the nursery. I gasped openly.

"Daisy! What are you doing here?" I said.

Daisy meowed, "Um… I'm sorry. I don't think I know you. I wish I did, but I don't."

"This is Dreamkit. She was a loner's kit, we think. She's five moons." Squirrelflight told Daisy.

A gray tabby she-cat bounded out of the den. The golden tabby purred.

"Yes, Bramblestar? What do you need?"

"Cinderheart, Squirrelflight and I were on patrol when we heard mewling. We discovered this little kit. She says her name is Dream, and she's five moons old. We decided it would be best if she stayed in the nursery with you and Firekit, Sandkit, Rosekit, and Lizardkit. Until we decide what to do with her, she'll be known as Dreamkit. Just treat her like you would any other kit," Bramblestar meowed.

"Hi, Dreamkit," I heard a faint squeak. A ginger kit with bright green eyes was watching me. "I'm Firekit. That's my mother, Cinderheart, the gray cat, and the golden cat is my father, Lionblaze. If I'm allowed, I can show you the camp. That's Sandkit, right there. She's my sister."

"Oh, please, please, please, Bramblestar?" a pale ginger she-kit begged.

Squirrelflight shared a look with Bramblestar. He sighed, and then nodded. Firekit and Sandkit jumped up and down. A second later, two more kits joined them. Sandkit cuffed the smallest kit around the ear.

"That's my other sister, Rosekit. And the other kit, that's Lizardkit," Firekit told me.

"Let me show you around. I know camp the best." Sandkit purred.

They led me all over the quarry. They showed me the elders' den, where, according to Firekit, I could go if I wanted a story. They showed me the warriors' den. They brought me to the medicine den, where a gray tabby tom was mixing herbs.

"Dreamkit, this is Jayfeather. He's my father's brother," Firekit said.

Something struck me. His eyes were vacant, as though something was missing. Instantly, I mewed, "You're blind, right?"

Sandkit glared at me, as though "blind" was a forbidden word. Firekit gasped openly and Rosekit and Lizardkit hid their faces behind the herbs.

Jayfeather looked at me, and even though his eyes were vacant, he seemed to know he was looking at my face. Firekit jumped as Jayfeather's tail hit his paw. It was thrashing, and I could sense waves of discomfort coming from him.

Jayfeather nodded, "Yes. I've be blind since birth. Tell me, what are you feeling right now?"

I explained, "I'm excited, but a little nervous. I wish I was back with my kin. My siblings and I were very close. I was going to have another set of siblings, but I got… lost. I miss them."

Firekit shuddered. "Dreamkit, let's go see the nursery. Daisy, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart might want to meet to you. Jayfeather, we'll see you later."

Sandkit, Lizardkit, and Rosekit fled to the elder's den. Firekit and I stayed out in the clearing. Several cats were licking each other. Firekit explained that the Clan cats were sharing tongues. We talked for a while. The only moment Firekit realized what time it was, was when Lionblaze and three other cats ran into the quarry.

"There's a badger scent coming from the WindClan border. It's fresh, like the badger passed the border not long ago," Lionblaze hissed.

Firekit named every cat that came back and forth through the bracken tunnel. At twilight, Cinderheart called Firekit and his littermates into the nursery. I followed. Cinderheart looked at me, bewildered for a moment.

Firekit mewed, "This is Dreamkit, Cinderheart. She's my age, and Bramblestar wants you to take care of her for a while. Until she's an apprentice, she's going to stay in the nursery with us."

Cinderheart nodded. "Well, welcome to ThunderClan, Dreamkit. You've obviously met Firekit and his littermates. This is Poppyfrost, and Daisy. The kits next to Poppyfrost are Lightkit, Sparkkit, and Tallkit. The kits next to Daisy are Ravenkit and Stripekit."

I was tired. I curled up in the moss and instantly closed my eyes. I felt Firekit and Sandkit on either side of me, and the next thing I knew, I was sleeping.


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Two days later, I woke to pounding paws. Firekit and Sandkit were sleeping peacefully. Rosekit and Lizardkit were play fighting over a mouse.

"Slow slug!" Lizardkit yelled as Rosekit let the mouse fly past her ear.

The next thing I knew, the mouse was flying at me. I grabbed it in my teeth and ran out the tunnel to the clearing, straight into a pale ginger she-cat.

"Hey, Dreamkit, come back with my mouse!" Lizardkit yowled after me. He and Rosekit slammed into my back. "Sandstorm, hi!" he said.

Sandstorm looked me over. "Hello, Dreamkit. I am Sandstorm, Lizardkit, Rosekit, Firekit, and Sandkit's great-grandmother and Squirrelflight and Leafpool's mother."

I nodded. Firekit and Sandkit had told me about Sandstorm. They had also told me about Firestar, their great-grandmother, the great leader of ThunderClan who came before Bramblestar. I wished I had known him, but he died fighting Dark Forest. I tugged the mouse out of Rosekit's teeth and ran out into the clearing.

I heard Sandstorm say to Cinderheart, "Two days and it's like they're littermates."

Cinderheart purred. "Yes. My kits really enjoy the company of a kit their own age."

I dragged the mouse into the clearing. Rosekit flew out of the nursery like a ShadowClan patrol was after her. Lizardkit trotted out of the den after her. He padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Rosekit tried to pull the mouse out of my grip, but I wasn't letting go so easily.

"Let go, Dreamkit! I got the mouse first. It's not yours. Find your own mouse. Get a thrush or something. Please give me my mouse back," Rosekit squeaked.

Firekit poked his nose out of the nursery. It twitched twice. Sandkit pushed herself past Firekit and into the clearing. Ravenkit and Stripekit shouldered their way into the clearing with the rest of the kits. I looked up to the big rock where Bramblestar was sitting.

I tossed the mouse to Rosekit and picked up a sparrow. Firekit bounded over to me.

"Can I share with you, Dreamkit?" he asked.

Ravenkit purred as Stripekit knocked her over. Firekit and I chewed the sparrow, watching the kits attack each other. This was the first time they were allowed out of the nursery, and they were clearly enjoying it. Firekit purred when he saw Sandkit leap into the mock fight between Ravenkit and Stripekit.

Pretty soon, all of the kits were play fighting, including me.

"Wait!" Rosekit yowled. Every kit stopped dead in their tracks. "We need to split into teams! Half of us will be ThunderClan and the other half can be from ShadowClan! It'll be fun!"

Firekit leaped up, "I call being Firestar, leader of ThunderClan! I'll pick my Clan, Ravenkit, Dreamkit, Sandkit, and Tallkit!"

Rosekit puffed out her chest, "Then I'll be Rosestar, leader of ShadowClan. My Clan is Stripekit, Lightkit, Sparkkit, and Lizardkit!"

I stood and spoke, "I want to be Dreampool, ThunderClan deputy! Sandkit, you'll be Sandheart! Ravenkit, you'll be Ravenflight! Tallkit, you'll be Tallfoot!"

Rosekit stood, "Stripekit, I name you Stripecloud. Lightkit, I name you Lightblaze. Sparkkit, I name you Sparkstrike. Finally, Lizardkit, I name you Lizardfang, ShadowClan's deputy." She leaped down.

I hopped up. "Whichever Clan loses has to retreat to the nursery! They're rogues! The winning Clan will bring fresh-kill. Then, we'll split the winning Clan in two, until we're left with the leader of ThunderClan against the leader of Shadow Clan. The winning cat gets to have fresh-kill taken to their nest for three whole days!"

Rosekit and Firekit nodded. "Firestar and I agree. We will play to your terms. No claws, no biting. Nothing that can seriously hurt, okay?"

We all nodded.

Firekit yowled, "We're having a dispute over borders! ShadowClan has no right to pass over our boundaries as often as they do! Dreampool, do you want to take a patrol to attack Rosestar's front line first, or should I?"

"Firestar take Ravenflight and Tallfoot! Cut the front line in two!" I mewed loudly, then quieter, I added, "Sandheart, come with me. We'll launch a side attack on the ShadowClan warriors, while they're distracted by Firestar."

We moved quickly, Firekit and his mock warriors were holding the front line well. Sandkit pounced on Sparkkit, knocking her off balance. I looked up, and noticed Bramblestar watching us. He looked particularly interested in the five kits that were almost six moons.

"Dreampool, get Lightblaze," Sandkit hissed.

Following her instruction, I pounced. Lightkit hissed furiously and tried to get me off, but I had her pinned.

"We win! ShadowClan must retreat back to their territory! ThunderClan has succeeded in driving the ShadowClan warriors back!" Firekit yowled. He leaped up to the Highledge where Bramblestar usually sat. "I pick my next Clan, Dreampool and Sandheart. Ravenflight, you are the new leader of ShadowClan!"

We all yowled, "Ravenstar! Ravenstar!"

We began mock fighting again. It took a strange turn. Ravenkit had Firekit pinned, and Sandkit was losing to Tallkit. Eventually, though, we managed to win.

Firekit yowled, "We win! ShadowClan must retreat back to their territory! ThunderClan has succeeded in driving the ShadowClan warriors back!" He again leaped onto Highledge. "My next Clan will be me and Dreampool. I allow Sandstar, leader of ShadowClan, to pick a new deputy from the rogues in the nursery."

"Easy. I pick Rosefoot," Sandkit meowed.

Rosekit leaped into battle. It was nearly a tie, but Firekit and I stole the victory again.

For the third time, Firekit meowed, "We win! ShadowClan must retreat back to their territory! ThunderClan has succeeded in driving the ShadowClan warriors back!" He leaped onto Highledge and continued; "Now all the rogues have come to watch the real battle. I, Firestar, champion of ThunderClan, challenge Dreamstar, noble young leader of ShadowClan, to a battle over this new piece of territory with great hunting. It all comes down to this!"

Poppyfrost, Daisy, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Bramblestar, and Graystripe were sitting on Highledge now, watching as well. The kits who had been banished to the nursery padded out and sat at the base of Highledge.

Firekit lunged suddenly. I leaped out of the way and tripped him as he flew past.

"Good move, Dreamstar! But not good enough to beat me! I haven't even started yet," Firekit mewed, taunting me.

"Hey, Firekit!" I meowed, "Are you hungry?"

He looked confused, "Huh?"

"I asked if you were hungry, because you're about to eat dirt!" I pushed him over. He hissed and attempted to pounce on me, but I wasn't there anymore. He landed with his face in the dirt. I pounced on top of him, and pressed all my weight in between his shoulder blades.

"And I'm not the leader of ShadowClan! I am the leader of DreamClan! I will forever rule this part of the forest! Now, I'm hungry for a juicy sparrow. Fetch me some, won't you, Firestorm."

Jayfeather stood outside the medicine den, whispering with Lionblaze and Dovewing. I could feel Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's eyes upon me. Firekit grumbled and headed toward the fresh-kill pile. The rest of the kits huddled around me.

"Dreamstar! Dreamstar! Dreamstar!" they mewled.

I purred. I might not be human, but I had found a real family, and a nice home to live.

That night I curled up next to Firekit, and listened to his slow breathing. It was comforting to know that he was there. I would miss him when we became apprentices. Even I knew, simply by judging Ivypool and Dovewing, that apprentices, and then warriors, never stayed as close as they were when they were kits. I hoped he hadn't been too upset that I had beaten him at the battle. I listened to his steady heartbeat and slowly drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Weeks passed, and my denmates and I continued to play _Clan Leader_. It turned out that Sparkkit and Ravenkit were very good trackers. Sandkit was great with herbs, and the rest of us were really good fighters. When we played hiding games, Sparkkit and Ravenkit would always win. With the _Guess that Herb _game, Sandkit won. Firekit and I were the best fighters. We always won _Clan Leader._

Firekit, Rosekit, Lizardkit, and Sandkit were almost six moons. I was too. I couldn't wait to be an apprentice.

"Dreamkit! Rosekit!" Firekit's meow woke me from my sleep. "Guys, Bramblestar called a Clan meeting! We're going to be apprentices!"

Rosekit pounced on top of me, and I dragged myself to my paws. I wasn't about to let all of my friends become apprentices without me!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge. We are here to preform one of my favorite ceremonies. By anointing apprentices we are showing that our Clan is strong. Firekit, Sandkit, Rosekit, Lizardkit, and Dreamkit have reached six moons. They are ready to begin training. Lizardkit, is it your wish to enter the ways of a warrior?"

Lizardkit nodded enthusiastically. "It is."

Bramblestar continued, "From this moment, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Lizardpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. Ivypool, during the Battle of Dark Forest, we thought your loyalty might waver. However, you proved us wrong! You are a strong, loyal, and brave warrior, and the time has come for you to mentor an apprentice, Lizardpaw."

The Clan yowled, "Lizardpaw! Ivypool!" as Lizardpaw touched noses with Ivypool.

Bramblestar looked at Rosekit. "Rosekit, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Rosepaw. Squirrelflight, you are ready for another apprentice. I trust you will pass on to Rosepaw your determination and all of the skill you learned from Dustpelt."

Once again, the Clan yowled, "Rosepaw! Squirrelflight!"

Bramblestar glanced at Jayfeather before continuing, "Sandkit, is it your wish to enter the ways of a medicine cat?"

Sandkit looked thrilled. "It is."

"Then until you have received the name and title of full medicine cat, you shall be known as Sandpaw. Jayfeather, has StarClan sent you a sign of acceptance of this apprentice?"

Jayfeather nodded and touched Sandpaw's nose.

The Clan practically exploded with excitement. "Sandpaw! Jayfeather!"

When the Clan finally calmed down, Bramblestar meowed, "Firekit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw. Foxleap, you are ready for your first apprentice. You were mentored by Squirrelflight. I expect you to pass your combined skill onto Firepaw."

"Firepaw! Foxleap!"

I watched my friend touch his mentor's nose. I wondered vaguely which cat would be my mentor. Then, the entire Clan grew absolutely silent, as if they were waiting for Bramblestar's next words.

Bramblestar broke the silence by meowing, "Dreamkit, you are six moons old. ThunderClan believes that you are old enough to decide. Do you wish to join ThunderClan fully and train as an apprentice warrior?"

I trembled as I spoke, "I do." I tried to speak bravely, but the amused look on Graystripe's face told me it had come out like I heard it, a terrified squeak. Firepaw looked at me encouragingly. I listened to his thoughts, he was thinking, _You're okay, Dreamkit. The whole Clan likes you._

"Dreamkit, from this moment, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Dreampaw. Dovewing, you are one of the Three. During the Battle of Dark Forest, your loyalty never wavered. You possess skills greater than any cat. It had come time for you to have your own apprentice. You will mentor Dreampaw."

Firepaw was the first cat to call out, "Dreampaw! Dovewing!"

I held my breath as I trotted over to Dovewing. The gray she-cat was looking at me uneasily, but we touched noses and the feeling vanished. I peeked into her mind. _Oh. Great, Bramblestar. You didn't mention that I was going to mentor the rouge! Well, I'll make the best of it, she's a strong fighter. _

Firepaw bounded over to us. "Dreampaw, can you believe we're finally apprentices? I can't wait to start training! Foxleap says we're going to explore the territory. Dovewing, can Dreampaw come with us?"

Dovewing nodded. "I don't see why not. Ivypool and Lizardpaw can come too, right?"

Firepaw nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

Lizardpaw trotted over to us. His stomach growled openly. "Boy, I'm starving! I hope we get to eat!"

Ivypool stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter. "There will be time to eat the fresh-kill _you're _going to catch. You're a new apprentice, but that means you've been living off of the fresh-kill that all the Clan brings. You're going to catch enough fresh-kill to feed not only yourselves, but your mentors as well. I expect you to bring in enough fresh-kill Lizardpaw, I've seen you track. You're good. All you have to do is catch two pieces of fresh-kill."

"Ooh! Let's make it a challenge," Rosepaw mewled. "Whichever cat catches the most fresh-kill doesn't have to clean out the elders' den! The other apprentices will cover the jobs for them."

Dovewing nodded. "Sounds good to me, as long as no cat bungles the job with the ticks and mouse bile. Apprentices always seem to mess that job up, right, Foxleap?"

The warrior nodded, a sheepish look on his face. Ivypool purred.

"Come on! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Firepaw meowed, excitedly.


End file.
